Free! One Shot Collection
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: Oneshots/drabbles with genderbent characters. I own nothing and simply love fanfiction. Multiple pairings. Kind of a hiatus but not really. Sorry.
1. Shopping

1. Shopping

**(AN In this oneshot or drabble the people genderbent are Nagisa and Haruka)**

**Summary: When Nagisa drags Gou and Haru with her shopping what happens when they run into Gou's brother Rin? Or Momo? Set a few days before regions in Free! Eternal Summer.**

"We should go shopping!" Nagisa announced suddenly. Currently, she was sitting next to Gou and Haru in Haru's living room. Haru just took a sip of tea, her expression still blank.

"Don't we already have swimsuits for the team? I remember you fawning over your boyfriend's yesterday." Gou said with a smirk while Nagisa ignored her.

"Not like that silly! I mean girl shopping. I love Rei and Makoto is a great friend but I seriously miss shopping ever since I joined the team! Why don't we go look at that new mall? I hear they have a cafe specializing in mackerel." Nagisa persuaded and Haru turned to her.

"I'm in." Haru stated before going back to the barley tea. Gou sighed and nodded.

"Why not. Let's go!" Gou relented. Nagisa shrieked and pulled them out of the house.

"You lied." Haru accused with a blank face while Nagisa rubbed her neck.

"Funny story...you see I didn't think you would come unless I said that." Nagisa admitted sheepishly. Haru sighed and walked away from the group. Nagisa's face fell until she saw where Haru went.

"Oh look! It is a store for swimming!" Nagisa squealed while Gou just stared at her.

"Didn't we come here to get away from swimming?" Gou questioned but it fell on deaf ears as Nagisa dragged her into the store.

Wait up Haru-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed. Haru turned back and felt herself bump into something hard. She pulled back and saw who it was.

"Sorry Rin." Haru said and saw that Nagisa was right behind her. Gou looked at her brother and waved.

"Hi Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" Gou asked while smiling. Rin just sighed.

"Momo needed new goggles. He dragged me along." Rin jerked his thumb behind him and sure enough Momo was posing with goggles on. When Momo caught sight of Gou he ran up to her and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"Hello Gou! I am a first year on the Samesouke swim team! I specialize in backstroke and enjoy to catch stag beetles. My favorite hamburger is triple cheese and I love chocolate pudding flavored ice cream!" Momo rambled before Rin grabbed his collar and threw him next to the goggles.

"Pick a pair!" Rin barked and Nagisa smiled.

"I've got to go! Gou-chan would you help me...look for headbands! Yes I need a new headband. See you later Haru-chan! Bye Rin-chan!" Nagisa called out and grabbed Gou, pulling her along. Haru now stared at Rin.

"I heard you got scouts. Have you decided what you want to do?" Rin asked Haru. She looked at him and kept her face blank but Rin saw it. The subtle way her eyes flashed with despair when he mentioned the scouts. He didn't have any time to dwell on why she would be upset about getting scouted before she responded.

"Free." Haru stated while Rin grit his teeth in frustration.

"What is free to you?" Rin demanded.

"Not being showcased to scouts for swimming fast." Haru looked at him defiantly when she spoke before walking away. Rin's eyes widened.

"Free huh?" Rin scoffed and turned to look at where Haru was. He shook his head and went back to Momo.

No one is free.


	2. Our Playlist

2. Our Playlist

**(AN In this oneshot/drabble Haruka is the only one genderbent) **

**Summary: Rin wonders what his and Haru's playlist is. She finds it.**

"Hey Haru what's our playlist?" Rin asked his girlfriend of five months. Haru looks at him and blinked.

"What do you mean? I already told you I like alternative music." Haru replied shortly before going back to grilling mackerel.

"I mean our couple songs." Rin sighed.

"What brought this on?" Haru asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Gou told me that her and Makoto made a playlist once they were a couple." Rin elaborated and Haru hid a smile. She knew all about that playlist and even helped her best friend, Mako, come up with some of the songs. However she stopped the grin from appearing and turned to her boyfriend.

"I'll work on it." Haru stated before handing him a plate of mackerel. Rin's lips twitched upwards and started to eat. He couldn't wait to see what she would find.

When Rin got back to his Samesuka dorm after a rather intense practice all he wanted to do was go to sleep but when he looked at his pillow he found a note. Curious, Rin scanned over it.

_To Rin,_

_I found us five songs. You get the other five._

_Ships in The Night- Matt Kearney _

_Sugar, We're Goin' Down- Fall Out Boy_

_How Far We've Come- Matchbox Twenty_

_Pas De Cheval- Panic! At The Disco_

_R U Mine?- Arctic Monkeys_

_Is this couple-y enough?_

_Haruka_

Rin rolled his eyes at the ending. Typical Haru, he sighed and checked the clock. 10:45pm. Rin grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write.

Oh what a shark does for a dolphin.

Haru was looking at the newest training regimen along with the others on the Iwatobi High Swim Club when Gou walked up to her.

"My brother handed me this and said to give it to you since he's stuck at the dorms. I didn't open it." Gou told her and handed Haru a envelope. Gou then walked away to talk to Makoto, her boyfriend. Haru sighed and opened the envelope, inside finding a small piece of paper.

_To Haru,_

_Nice choices. Nailing the couple thing. Can't wait to race you at the next meet._

_Riptide- Vance Joy_

_I Bet My Life- Imagine Dragons_

_Rather Be- Clean Bandit _

_Arabella- Arctic Monkeys_

_Nicotine- Panic! At The Disco_

_Done. See you soon Haru._

_Rin_

Haru smiled softly before dropping the note in her bag and diving into the water.

Like a dolphin.


	3. Married

3. Married

**(AN Haru is genderbent)**

**Summary: When Amakata says that people marry their best friend what happens when Haru takes this advice a little too seriously?**

It was an average day at the Iwatobi High Swim Club when Gou spoke.

"Hey Haru do you plan to get married?" Gou asked the tall girl who was about to dive into the pool. Haru turned to her and shook her head.

"Why would I?" Haru retorted before diving in. After three laps Miss. Amakata spoke.

"This reminds me of a quote I once heard by Friedrich Nietzsche! Is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages." Miss. Ama spoke wistfully while Haru jumped out of the pool. Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto looked in shock as someone got Haru out of the pool before practice was over.

"What does that mean?" Gou questioned and Haru began to pull her hair out of it's ponytail.

"Well it means marry your best friend and never forget friendship." Amakata smiled.

"So that means I marry Makoto?" Haru spoke and Gou jumped, for she forgot Haru was listening. Makoto, who was in the lane closest to the girls, stopped his swimming.

"What do you mean?" Ama asked.

"He's my best friend. Isn't that what you just said, 'marry your best friend'?" Haru said and walked over to help Mako out of the pool. He grabbed her hand and they ended up standing side by side, hands laced together. Neither moved and Nagisa was shocked as their boldness.

"So was that a proposal Haru?" Mako teased with a smile.

"Was that a yes Makoto?" Haru retorted and he laughed.

"Of course dolphin."


	4. Australia

4. Australia  
><strong>(AN Haruka is genderbent)<br>Summary: After her fight with Makoto, Haru agrees to go to Australia with Rin. Of course the hotel only gives them one bed. Who's is on the floor tonight? Is anyone?**

"One bed!?" Rin exclaimed while Haru's eyes widened. It was bad enough that Lori and Russel thought Haru was his girlfriend but apparently so did the people at the hotel.  
>"You won't be able to tell once you're sleeping." Haruka stated and laid down on the right.<br>"I guess you're right." Rin sighed and took the other side.  
>Nothing bad would happen right?<br>I mean it's not like Rin's a cuddler.

Of course it was common knowledge that Haruka was.


	5. Jealous

5. Jealous

**(AN In this one shot Haru is gender bent)**

**Summary: Rin gets it is a swim meet and should've known people would see Haru in a swimsuit. That doesn't mean he has to like it...**

"Can I sit?" Rin smirked and slid on the bench next to his girlfriend.

"People usually wait for the answer." Haru replied but Rin simply hugged her.

"Can't wait to see your event. This time you're in 100m and 200m freestyle right?" Rin asked with a faint grin.

"Don't forget medley relay. They're calling my event. Bye." Haru stated and quickly pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. Her hips swayed as she walked up to the diving platform. Rin watched and shook his head as Haru ignored everyone's stares while adjusting her goggles. His eyes narrowed when some of the boys stared at his girl.

"Ready..."

"Set.."

"Go!" The announcer exclaimed and Haru dove in. Her form was perfect and she looked like a dolphin. From Iwatobi High's part of the stands Rin could hear Coach Sasabe's enthusiastic cheers.

"Go. Go. Go. Go. Go. Haru!" Sasabe and the others chanted. Haru finished in first and hopped out of the pool, not noticing that her swimsuit clung to her. Rin walked down from the stands and reached a small hallway that was near the lockers.

Sighing, Haru shuffled down a hallway to head to her locker. She noticed her boyfriend standing at a vending machine and started to move towards him.

"Where have you been? You missed the best part. Coach Sasabe decided the win needed confetti and was nearly thrown out of the stadium." Haru told him softly but Rin could see the amusement in her eyes.

"I was busy trying not to kiss you in front of everyone." Rin growled and handed Haru a drink.

"Was Rinnie jealous?" Haru teased, her lips curling upwards. Rin spluttered at the nickname and glared at her fiercely.

"No." He denied while looking away.

"Whatever you say." Haru agreed before taking a sip of the drink.

"You don't believe me!" Rin accused with his teeth bared.

"I do. It's okay if you are jealous though Rin." Haru patted his arm. She then turned and walked into the locker rooms.

"Jealous. Yeah right." Rin huffed as he swaggered to the pool.

It was his turn to swim.


	6. Sharks and Dolphins

6. Sharks and Dolphins

**(AN In this oneshot Haru is genderbent merely because I don't want to put this oneshot by itself and need someone genderbent. You can easily change the pronouns if you want to though)**

**Summary: Rin contemplates the difference between Haru and a dolphin but he can't seem to find one.**

_"Dolphins and sharks are thought to be deadly enemies but the relationship is far more complicated and intricate than that. It starts with the dolphins." - _

They say that dolphins swim and play near sharks, which makes them hostile. Rin supposes that could be true. Haru loved to mess with him. How she would casually say that times meant nothing to her yet she could still beat everyone while setting a record. It infuriated Rin that she could control his emotions so easily though she didn't care. How he could stare at her for hours and the only thing she would say it staring is rude. Heck, he could probably scream I love you to her only for her to respond with a that's nice. She dances along like the little dolphin she is but he is always lurking in the background, cause who honestly cares about the shark. She could just be staring at you but inside her mind she's already taken you down three different ways. She always acts aloof but will strike if needed. Long ago he wondered why they all called her a dolphin but now he understands.

It's not just for her grace but for her deadliness.


	7. Water

7. Water

**(AN Again Haru is genderbent. I love RinHaru but I just can't capture boyxboy. Sorry.)**

**Summary: "You love water don't you!? Go ahead love this!" Rin growled as he wiped away tears. Haru frowned. She loved water but not like this.**

"I don't get it." Haru said. She was sitting next to Rin at a tournament waiting for Mako, Ren, and Nagisa. Her event was the previous day and she had nothing to do.

"What?" Rin asked, wondering if she was talking to him.

"Why do you enjoy times so much?" Haru asked, her face as blank as ever.

"Times? You mean when swimming? You're joking." Rin scoffed but all he got in return was a steady gaze.

"Why? 'Cause if I get good times then scouts come and I can train for the international level." Rin stated as if it were obvious, because to him it was. His eyes were blurring and he had to clench the bench to keep from hitting something.

"So?" Haru questioned.

"So I can be like my dad!" Rin roared as he stood. He didn't care as he let the tears fall. "I just want to make him proud!" He screamed and glared at Haru.

"Sorry." She muttered, barely audible but Rin just began to laugh angrily.

"You love water don't you!? Go ahead love this!" Rin growled as he wiped away tears. Haru frowned. She didn't say anything that bad. Haru wasn't sure what to say so she just waited. Waited until the tears vanished.

"You should care too you know," Rin finally spoke in a soft voice. "I wanna swim with you again. Or who knows, maybe against you."

"You better swim free." Haru replied as she saw her team. She stood and walked over to them where she was surrounded with hugs.

Maybe she loved chlorine but that doesn't mean she likes salt water.


End file.
